WHY DID YOU KISS ME?
by In A Mirror Darkly
Summary: Sarah and Cameron discover and confront their true feelings for each other. Rated M for sex and language.


It was almost 3 am. Sarah had gotten up for a drink of water when she noticed that the TV was on. She went into the living room to discover Cameron sitting on the couch watching what looked like a romantic comedy. The volume was turned down so low that all Sarah could make out was a faint hum, but she supposed that for a cyborg it was more then loud enough.

"What are you doing?" Sarah asked after a moment.

"Watching a movie," Cameron replied without turning her head.

"_Really_," Sarah moved forward so that she was standing next to the couch looking down at the young girl. Despite the cold night Cameron wore only a thin tank top and boxers. Sarah couldn't help but notice how the cool air had caused her nipples to harden so that they made very noticeable points in her top. Sarah swallowed. "Shouldn't you be outside patrolling or something?"

Cameron shook her head. "There's no reason to patrol all the time. Besides, if a neighbor were to look out their window and see someone constantly walking around the house they might think there was a prowler and call the police."

"Right, I can see how that could be a problem," Sarah muttered. After a moment she went over to sit on the couch next to Cameron. "So, what's going on?" she said nodding at the movie.

Cameron shrugged. "Have you ever had sex with a woman?" she asked.

"What!" Sarah hissed.

"In the movie, the female lead revealed that she once got very drunk and had sex with another woman. I was wondering if you had ever done that."

Sarah looked at Cameron incredulously. "No, I haven't," she snapped. (Though her cheeks had reddened, and she didn't quite meet Cameron's eye.)

"Oh," Cameron replied. Sarah briefly considered asking Cameron why she had asked, but decided she probably didn't want to know. Instead she turned her attention back to the movie, where two people, she guessed that they were the main characters, were kissing.

"Have you ever kissed someone before," Sarah asked. "You know, as part of your infiltration thing?"

For the first time Cameron's full attention went from the movie to Sarah as she turned her head to look at the other woman. She shook her head. "I've wondered what it's like though."

"Have you?" Sarah said studying the cyborg carefully, her eyes taking in the girl's full lips. Sarah felt light headed, like she was floating. She knew somewhere in the back of her mind that she was quickly approaching dangerous ground, but at the moment that voice seemed faint. Sarah got up slowly, almost as if she was in a trance, until she was hovering over Cameron, her knees pressed against the girl's hips. As if it had a mind of its own, Sarah's right hand moved up to cup Cameron's cheek, her thumb making small circles on the soft warm skin. As Sarah looked down at her she took a moment to admire the revealing view she had of the girl's cleavage, her blood boiling with desire. She took hold of the other side of Cameron's face with her left hand, then tilted her head up while she brought hers down, and the two kissed.

As her eyes were closed Sarah didn't notice when Cameron's briefly glowed blue. After her eyes returned to normal Cameron opened her mouth, allowing Sarah to deepen the kiss. She paid close attention to the movements of Sarah's tongue, and soon began to copy them with her own, then improvise new ones. As they kissed Cameron moved her hands up so that they were holding Sarah's sides through her sweater. After a moment Sarah's hands moved as well. Her left came down to the base of Cameron's neck, her thumb resting directly above her collarbone. Her other hand trailed down Cameron's side until it came to the hem of her shirt. Sliding under the thin gray cotton Sarah's hand moved north again going over the girl's stomach and ribs until her fingertips were gently pressing against the soft warm mound of a breast.

Sarah cupped Cameron's bosom and after a moment began to rub the tight nipple at its center. Cameron sighed and rolled her shoulder, pressing the supple globe of flesh more firmly into Sarah's hand. Sarah ended the kiss and straightened while looking down at Cameron, who was starring back at her with what almost looked liked wonder. Sarah gaze moved to her hand, the outline of which could be seen through the other woman's top. As she continued to caress the girl's breast the tips of two of her fingers poked out from underneath the top of Cameron's shirt. Sarah paused as those fingers felt something. Sarah moved her hand up higher so that half of it was sticking out the top of Cameron's shirt, the cyborg's nipple pressed against her wrist. A heartbeat, she felt a heartbeat. Sarah thought for a moment as she tried to remember why that would be so strange.

Sarah suddenly stiffened as the full realization of what it was that was siting beneath her hit. She quickly yanked her hand out from beneath Cameron's shirt and stood up, backing away slowly. The light headed floaty feelings from before were gone, now Sarah just felt cold. Her stomach churned, as if she was going to be sick. Cameron stood, a look of confusion on her face.

"Sarah?" she said questioningly.

Sarah backed away even more. She no longer saw a beautiful young woman, silk chestnut hair, soft warm alabaster skin, chocolate colored eyes, slim dancer's body, (and a tight ass plus what could very well be the cutest, perkiest pair of tits she had ever seen.) She saw a fake, a mockery of all it tried it imitate. She saw a machine. Terminator.

Sarah quickly backed out of the living room, then fled up the stairs to her room leaving a very bewildered Cameron in her wake.

The next morning Sarah came down to the kitchen to face the cyborg with dread, wondering how she would deal with the inevitable questions. However to her relief Cameron never mentioned the previous night. Then John came down stairs and the two left for school. Sarah ended up spending much of the day thinking about her encounter with the terminator. At first she had wanted to blame the whole thing on the girl, but realized that this was stupid. Once they retired to their rooms for the night both she and her son rarely reemerged until the morning, at which point Cameron was usually full clothed, so it wasn't as if the skimpy outfits she wore at night was for either of their benefit. And as much as she might want to think otherwise, the question about lesbianism had been an innocent one, the cyborg had come across the subject in her stupid movie and had been curious. In the end Sarah decided to write the whole thing off as fatigue, stress, and momentary insanity on her part. By the next day she had put the entire incident behind her.

A week after that night Sarah was siting alone in her bedroom. It was 1 am, but for some reason she didn't fell very tired yet. Suddenly her door opened and Cameron entered, closing the door behind her again. She had what looked like the same boxers from the other night, but was wearing a different shirt. While it covered a lot more of her skin then the tank top had, it more then compensated for this by being much tighter. Not only were her nipples again poking out of the fabric, but the shape of her breasts could be clearly made out, leaving almost nothing to the imagination.

Forcing herself to look at the cyborg's face Sarah spoke. "What are you doing here?"

"Why did you kiss me?" Cameron asked softly, ignoring Sarah's own question.

Sarah shifted uncomfortably. "What?"

Cameron stepped forward. "Why did you kiss me?" Her voice was louder, more demanding this time.

Sarah stood from her bed. "It doesn't matter. It was a mistake."

"It matters to me."

Sarah laughed. "It matters to you? Tin Miss, _you_ don't matter."

Cameron took another step forward again so that she and Sarah were less then an inch apart. "Why!" she practically snarled.

Sarah stepped back. "I'm not interested in discussing it."

"Well I am."

Sarah moved back again, then reached under her pillow grabbing the 9mm. handgun she kept there and leveled it at Cameron's head. There was a clicking sound as she released the safety. "How about I shot you in your pretty little face, and then we can spend some time discussing the reason for that?"

Cameron stared back at her cooly. "You do that and the sound will bring John running. And even if I was human, I seriously doubt that you would want to have this conversation in front of him," They remand standing there for almost a minute, then Sarah reengaged the safety and placed the weapon on her bedside table between her clock and lamp.

Finally Cameron shook her head. "Why?" she asked tiredly.

Sarah shrugged. "Why does it matter. Why do you care."

"You're attracted to me," Cameron stated. "Don't you dare deny it! You're attracted to me. But I never thought that you'd, act on it."

"Fine, I'll admit it. I'm attracted to you," Sarah spat. "As twisted as it is I am turned on by you," Sarah allowed her eyes to wander lewdly over the younger woman's chest before going back to her face. "But you still haven't told me why you seem to care so much."

Cameron's eyes widened at the question, and she took an involuntary step back. She folded her arms around herself as if she was trying to give herself a hug. Suddenly she looked very small, vulnerable. "Because I'm attracted to you," she whispered. "and I never thought," she stopped, her voice choked off by emotion. "I never thought that you would, act on it."

Almost as soon as Cameron had finished speaking Sarah stepped forward and slapped her. "Your a machine. You don't fell desire, you don't fell attracted, you don't fell anything. You're not a girl. You're nothing!"

Cameron shook her head venomously. "You're wrong."

"About _what_!"

"All of it."

"You're a machine-"

"Cybernetic Organism."

"You don't fell-"

"I do."

"You're not a girl-"

"I AM!"

"What do you mean?" Sarah asked incredulous. "You're not human, and therefore not female-"

"Your argument is flawed," Cameron replied evenly. "You say that I can't be female because I am not human. But the vast majority of females on this planet are not human. They're not even mammals. I. Am. Female."

Sarah shook her head in disgust. "You're a toaster. A toaster with meat stapled to it so it will look human, look _female_."

Cameron stared at Sarah for a moment. Then she reached down and grabbed the hem of her shirt with both hands and pulled it up over her head. Because of the tightness of the garment it took a moment for her breasts to come free, and when they did it was with a small bounce. Despite her efforts to remain in control the sight made Sarah's blood grow hot. Cameron then slid her boxers down her legs to puddle at her feet. Naked, she sat down on Sarah's bed. Scooting to the middle of the mattress, Cameron lay back and spread her legs, revealing her most intimate parts to Sarah's eyes. (Not that Sarah could make out much as the cyborg's groin was covered with thick dark hair.)

Cameron's hands moved up her body to cup her chest. "I have breasts," she said calmly, as if explaining the inner workings of an oven. "They are fully functional, capable of producing milk," Her hands slit down her torso and between her legs to hover over her center. "I have a vagina."

"Do you?" Sarah spat. "Maybe you're lying. Maybe that's why you have all that hair down there, to hide the fact that there is nothing else," Sarah knew that her accusation was idiotic, but she felt the entire situation spiraling out of her control and was becoming desperate to get back on top of things. She failed miserably. Cameron immediately rolled over and grabbed the hairbrush that had been sitting on the bedside table on the opposite side of the lamp from the gun. Rolling onto her back again Cameron moved her hand to the end of the brush that had the bristles. Placing her other hand on her inner thigh, she moved the brush down and unceremoniously shoved its handle into her womanhood.

"I have a vagina," Cameron said firmly, almost glaring at Sarah as if daring her to question this fact. Not that Sarah could have even if she wanted to, the sight of the brush sheathed in the other woman's pussy had temporarily derailed any train of thought she might of had. After a moment Cameron continued.

"My vagina leads to my uterus. On either side of my uterus are my ovaries, which are connected to my uterus by my fallopian tubes. Each ovary contains a few hundred eggs. While currently dormant, if I wish I could, activate them, so that one would release a mature egg approximately every month. I would menstruate. If during this process one of my eggs was fertilized by a sperm cell, it would become an embryo. The embryo would attach itself to the wall of my uterus and develop into a fetus. After a nine month gestational period, I would give birth to a healthy, human, child. I am _female_."

Cameron paused for a few seconds to let Sarah absorb what she had just said, then continued. "And that's not all. I feel Sarah," Cameron tightened her grip on the brush and began to slid it in and out of her sex. "I feel," as she pushed the brush handle back into herself some of the bristles scraped against her clitoris, causing her to gasp, "_pleasure_," Sarah watched in shock as Cameron essentially masturbated in front of her, her blood boiling with lust, her pussy completely soaked with her arousal. While a small part of Sarah fought what was happening, what she was feeling, it was a voice that was quickly losing power.

After a few more thrusts Cameron removed the brush with faint wet plopping sound. She got back on her feet and stood before Sarah with the brush held up in front of her, its handle glistening with her juices. Sarah stared at it, her eyes dark with desire. Sarah took the brush and held it right in front of her face. She sniffed it, then on impulse stuck out her tongue and licked the handle, savoring the taste of the cyborg's cum. Then she tossed the brush onto her bed as she turned her gaze back to Cameron, who looked back at her with surprise, shock, and a hint of excitement. Cameron opened her mouth to speak, but before she could Sarah yanked her towards her, slamming their bodies together. A moment latter they were kissing.

While the kiss they shared a week ago had been slow and gentle, this one was fast and hard. As Sarah all but devoured her mouth it was everything Cameron could do just to keep up. As they kissed Sarah's left hand came up to cup the back of Cameron's skull, while her right hand went down to squeeze the girl's firm nude ass. Cameron wrapped her arms around the other woman's middle, pulling her body more firmly against her own. After almost two minutes Sarah was finally forced to end the kiss for want of oxygen. As she broke off Sarah caught Cameron's bottom lip between her teeth and pulled it back as far as she could before releasing it.

Sarah stepped back, both her hands resting on Cameron's bare hips, and the two women stared at each other. Finally Cameron spoke. "Sarah, what are we doing?" she asked horsily.

"Lesbian sex. Is that a problem?"

Cameron shook her head eagerly. She looked Sarah up and down, then smirked. "I think you're wearing to much clothes though."

Sarah grinned. "That's easily fixed," She yanked off her shirt, then reached back and unhooked her bra. Meanwhile Cameron unfastened Sarah's jeans, then shoved them down her body. Sarah quickly kicked her pants to the side, then removed her panties. Then she stood their, arms held loosely at her sides, as she allowed Cameron to take in her nudity. Her body was lean and wiry from hours of exercise and training, yet it still retained a softness, except for where her skin was marred by the occasional scar. Her breasts, while on the small side, were still reasonably firm and perky for her age. Looking down farther Cameron saw that she had a neatly trimmed patch of hair above her slit about 3/4 of an inch wide and a little over 2 inches in height. Apart from that her sex was completely clean shaven. After a while Cameron's eyes made their way back to Sarah's.

"Like what you see?" Sarah asked. Cameron nodded. "Good. Now get your cute little butt over here," Then they were kissing again, each woman pressing and rubbing her body against the other's. They moved backwards while doing their best not to break contact until Cameron found herself pinned against a wall. Sarah's mouth left Cameron's and started moving along her jaw, then down her neck until she found the girl's pseudo-pulse, which she bit down on. Her legs were pressing against the outside of Cameron's as she continued to thrust her body against the cyborg's.

Cameron cupped Sarah's ass and then without warning lifted the other woman up while taking a step away from the wall. Sarah quickly warped her legs around Cameron's waist as Cameron moved one of her hands up to the middle of her back to help steady her. Sarah put her hands on the back of Cameron's head, which was now level with her chest, and pulled the girl's face to her breast. Taking the hint, Cameron wrapped her lips around a reddish nipple and started to suckle the other woman.

Sarah moaned from the sensations emanating from her breast as she began to grind herself against Cameron, pressing the scalding wet heat of her sex against the girl's lower abdomen, below her navel. She moaned again as her clit dragged along the other woman's smooth skin. "Oh fuck," Sarah muttered under her breath. "Fuck, fuck, that's right suck my titties, oh suck them... fucking..." Sarah broke off into a series of grunts and whimpers as her body was flooded with pleasure. After a while Cameron switched breasts as Sarah continued to rub against her, sliding more freely now as Cameron's stomach had become slick with her juices. It had been so long since Sarah had cum from anything other than her fingers that she soon felt her peak approaching. A few moments later her body was shuttering through her orgasm, her pussy bathing Cameron's belly with her cum.

As her orgasm subsided Sarah's body became limp. Her chin came down to rest on the top of Cameron's head and after a moment she untangled her legs from around the girl's waist. Cameron lowered her to the ground, her hands holding her at the small of her back. "Did you like that?" Cameron asked curiously.

Sarah's lips twitched. "Yeah, I liked that," She reached up and brushed a lock of Cameron's hair out of her face, then wrapped her arms around her neck and pulled her mouth to hers for a kiss. As they kissed one of Sarah's hands came around to Cameron's throat, then trailed down her torso between her breasts to play with the her belly button. Then she moved even lower until her fingers encountered her own sticky fluids. Stepping back Sarah licked the juices off of her hand then dropped to her knees and pulled Cameron to her, her fingers sliding into the crack of her ass as she squeezed her buttocks. Then she leaned forward and started licking her cum off of Cameron's belly.

Cameron reached down and ran her fingers through Sarah's hair as the other woman worshiped her stomach, her hands kneading the firm globes of her ass. As she went lower her chin, and then her lips, encountered the thick tangled hair covering Cameron's pubis. Sarah turned her head to the side and rested her face against Cameron's groin, her dark hair tickling her cheek. Then she stood, taking Cameron by the hand. "Come on," she said, before leading the cyborg to her door.

"Sarah," Cameron said in confusion, "where are we going?"

"Bathroom," They had reached the door. "Is John...?"

"He is asleep," Cameron said. "He went to bed several hours ago, and it is unlikely that he will get up again until at least-

"Okay, good," Sarah said cutting her off, then opened her door and lead Cameron out into the hallway. She quickly made her way to the bathroom, Cameron in tow, turning on its lights and closing the door behind them.

"Sarah, what are we doing?"

Ignoring her, Sarah released Cameron's hand and went over to the shower, removing a razor form a rack attached to the wall. Stepping back to Cameron she held the razor up. "This yours?"

"Yes," Cameron replied, her voice full of confusion.

"What do you use it for?"

"To shave my armpits and legs. In American Culture it is considered unattractive for a female to have hair in those areas."

"Yeah will, in American culture it is also common to shave, other areas," Sarah said, raking her hand through Cameron's pubic hair.

"You have hair down there."

"A little, and trimmed. You have like, a jungle or something."

Cameron's head tilted to the side as she tried to understand how her crotch could be compared to a jungle, then decided she didn't care. "But I want to have sex," she said, practically whining.

"Yeah, will I don't want to get hair between my teeth, so..."

"Why would you get-

"We'll get to that later. Look, I'm not having sex with you until you shave, so get going."

Cameron sighed, then got out a wash cloth. Sarah lowered the toilet lid and sat down, the white porcelain freezing against her nude ass. Cameron got into the tub/shower and turned it on, putting her wash cloth under the stream of warm water, wetting it. She sat down on the edge of the tub with her back to Sarah and used the cloth to bath her genitals and the surrounding area. She applied a liberal amount of shaving cream to her crotch and began to run the razor over her pubis. She would occasionally clean the area with her wash cloth, then go back of places that weren't quite clear. When she was done she made sure all the hair had gone down the drain, then turned the shower off. She got out and grabbed her towel from its rack, drying off her groin and legs. The she went to stand before Sarah.

"Can we have lesbian sex now?"

Sarah smirked. "Sure, why not." They left the bathroom and made their way back to Sarah's room. "Lie down," Sarah said, nodding at the bed. Cameron complied and Sarah sat next to her. She gazed at the girl's body all spread out before her, her hand going to her newly exposed sex, pink lips wet with water and arousal.

"You ever done this before?" Sarah asked as she gently stroked Cameron's pussy.

"Not that I know of," Cameron replied, arching her pelvis as she tried to increase the pressure of Sarah's hand on her sex.

"Patience," Sarah said in a would be stern tone, temporarily removing her hand form Cameron's folds until she lay still. "What do you mean, not that you know of? I'd be kind of hard to ever forget felling something like this," Sarah said pressing her thumb against Cameron's clit, drawing a low moan out of the girl.

"I- when the resistance reprograms us they erase all of our memories from Skynet. It makes it more likely to hold. So if I ever had sex before the resistance captured me I don't remember it."

Sarah's hand stilled, then went to her lap. _Skynet._ When Cameron had said that name it was like a bolt of lighting cut threw her lust filled brain. The ache in her own pussy, her desire for Cameron, all faded away, leaving her numb.

"Sarah?" Cameron sat up, putting her hand on the older woman's shoulder. "Sarah!" Cameron put her other hand on her chin, turning her face to look at hers.

Sarah gazed into Cameron's eyes and the hands on her shoulder and face fell away. As Sarah looked at the girl's naked form she suddenly became conscious of her own nudity, and she was sized by the desire to cover herself.

"Sarah," Cameron said, her voice tinged with dread. "Sarah!" The female Connor just sat there, staring off into space. Cameron wanted to shake the other women, do something to get a response out of her. When Sarah had looked at her, the expression in her eyes, it was the same on that had appeared a week ago when Sarah held fled the living room.

Finally Sarah stood. She went over to her door, which in their haste the two women hadn't bothered to close, and stepped out into the hallway. Cameron followed her. "Sarah?" she said timidly.

Finally the other woman looked at her again. "You should patrol the house again," With that Sarah went back into her own room, closing and locking the door behind her. Cameron just stood their, stunned. _She lured me out. She knew if she just told me to leave I would argue, so she walked out into the hallway, knowing I would follow, and..._

Cameron stood their for several minutes. She finally turned to go down the stairs and follow Sarah's instructions when she realized that she was completely naked. Her clothes where on the floor in Sarah's room. After a moment Cameron gave a mental shrug, then went down the stares to retrieve the M-16 from its hiding place before going outside to check the perimeter.


End file.
